heraldsofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Units are individual entities such as soldiers commanded by each player, composing that player's Army in Heralds of Chaos. Units in Heralds of Chaos may move one space each turn, unless they are moving over friendly territory or have flight 2, in which case they may move two spaces over any type of territory. Depending on the type of the unit, other effects may come into play upon arriving at the destination space. Units are not formally designated into groups for combat - all units on the same space will fight as a group if challenged. All Units can now be found behind this jump here. Rarity Denoted by a blue star, they increase to show the rarity of units. Units which have more stars are less common, and less likely to be granted. Stars, also called rarity levels, range from one to five. *One star- Common. *Two stars- Uncommon. *Three stars- Rare. *Four stars- Epic. *Five stars- Legendary. Stats *HP, the unit's health points. *Accuracy, the chance of this unit being able to hit an enemy. *Damage, the amount of damage this card does before other modifications. *Speed, determining the attack order of units in combat; and *Row, determining if the card will be in the front or back row in combat. Properties Properties are passive effects of the unit. *Armor: Reduces amount of damage unit takes by listed number on basic and ''some ''non-basic attacks. Armor does not reduce the damage taken by hitting an enemy with Damage Aura. *Assault: Believed to increase the unit's accuracy and damage, as well as reducing damage the unit takes, when fighting in a region the opponent controls. Still mostly unknown. *Attuner: Attunes x Mana for each well in the same region instead of the normal amount. *Damage Aura: Causes enemies to receive x amount of damage when they perform a basic attack on this unit. Ranged attacks do not negate damage aura, nor does damage aura negate damage aura. *Defender: Increases the unit's accuracy and damage, as well as reducing damage the unit takes, when fighting in a region you control. *Dodge: Exactly as it says; a chance that this unit will dodge an attack and take only 1-10 damage rather than a full basic attack. Dodge CAN reduce damage dealt from Damage Aura and special attacks. *Cataclysm Awareness: All heralds and heroes have this. If an adjacent region is going to be involved in a cataclysm, it will be made clear. **Cataclysm Omniscience: The friendly presence of this unit on the battlefield tells you of all cataclysms involving regions you have previously scouted and/or captured. *Fear: Any opposing creature whose health is lower than a friendly creature with fear takes a penalty to accuracy and damage against all friendly units equal to the printed percentage. If either health value is changed so that the unit with Fear has lower health, the Fear effect is negated for that unit only. Fear does not negate Fear. *Flight: This effects unit's movement. If flight is at 2 or higher, the unit may move the maximum number of regions on each round, regardless of who controls them at the time. Some specials target only units with, or without, Flight. *Movement 0: This effects the creature prior to battle. The only time this unit may move is when it retreats from a battle. *Postrecovery: A percentile chance that this unit will fully heal after combat. *Ranged: Allows the unit to target second row units in combat while the front row still remains. Damage aura is not negated by ranged attacks. *Scout: A percentile chance to reveal adjacent regions after moving; higher numbers seem to increase this chance. *Solitary: Increases the unit's accuracy and damage by the listed number when fighting without any other friendly units. *Veteran: Depending on rank/skill, this unit's stats increase each time it is in a battle and does not die, as long as it did not reatreat (stats will still be increased by Veteran if the opposing army retreats and this unit survives.) Abilities/Specials Abilities may be used in combat with enough action points . Abilities have effects such as healing other units, dealing damage, raising the stats of the unit or the entire party, or other generally beneficial things. Summoning During regular gameplay, with the exception of the player's Herald, who is in play as soon as the game starts, all Units must be summoned to the battlefield. To do this, the Unit's card in the player's hand must be selected, followed by a space occupied by a friendly Victory Portal. The player's home base may have two Units summoned to it per turn, while all other Victory Portals may only have one Unit summoned per turn. If you capture the enemy home base, it will only allow you to summon one unit to it, unlike your own home base. In addition, the player must pay a Mana cost to summon the Unit. This cost varies with each unique Unit and is higher than normal when playing a Unit from another Faction. A Unit will be Summoned once the turn is executed, but before any combat is resolved; thus, it can be used to summon impromptu reinforcement to a Victory Portal on the same turn in which it is attacked. During Campaigns, a player's herald, as well as a varying number (depending on the mission) of other units will be summoned at the start of the game; at no cost. Unit Types Units may be divided into any of several types: * Heralds: Your herald is the leader of your deck, and is always the first unit to appear on the map. They are generally strong fighters, and are capable of attuning mana. Heralds can sense if adjacent regions will be involved in the next cataclysm; though they will not tell you if the cataclysm is coming to the region or going from it. If you add another herald to your deck, they will be converted to a hero. * Heroes: A hero is a powerful unit that is able to attune mana wells. Heroes, like heralds, are able to sense if adjacent regions will be involved in a cataclysm. * Scouts: Scouts are units that are able to detect un-attuned victory portals and mana wells in adjacent regions by making the contents of the aforementioned region visible. Scouting a region can also inform you as to what enemy units lay in enemy territory. * Attuners: Attuners are special units that harvest mana wells. They attune only while they are on a region with a well. * Attuner Scouts: The rare, very useful unit that is capable of both attuning mana wells and scouting out nearby regions.